


Time

by Lazy_Panda13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Potential Yuri Plisetsky/Jean-Jacques Leroy, Infidelity, M/M, Past Yuri Plisetsky/Otabek Altin, Post Break-up, background Otabek Altin/Mila Babicheva, kinda a song fic, mention of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Panda13/pseuds/Lazy_Panda13
Summary: How does one deal with losing love? Not by death, but the death or change of feeling?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2021





	Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScribblesInTheMargins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/gifts).



> Thank you to zjofierose for being my beta.
> 
> Happy Birthday Scribbles! <3 (I know, it was yesterday.)
> 
> The song used here is Blutengel - Time (There's Nothing More) from A Special Night Out (Live & acoustic). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZIEgc-dQuOo
> 
> Please See end note for spoilers about the infidelity tag if you're concerned.

The crowd was cheering as Yuri stepped onto the ice. He skated to the center of the rink and knelt on one knee in his starting position for his Free Skate program. He was the last skater, and his emotions were running high. Yuri was about to skate at the GPF, and his eyes caught the figure of the person that he was hoping not to see, sitting beside the person who had come between them.

Otabek Altin, who was now the blond’s ex. 

They had dated for several years, and had even been engaged for nearly a year until, one day, Otabek had suddenly broken up with him straight out of the blue just a few months after Nikolai passed away. The trauma of the break up had caused Yuri to drop out of the competitions for the rest of last season because he was too emotionally unable to function and concentrate.

When Yuri came back into training for this season, he decided this year’s theme was about losing love: something where he knew he needed to express the feelings that he always kept to himself, only ever publicly showing his anger. Otabek was the one who had allowed Yuri to be himself easily, and had allowed him to grow emotionally throughout their relationship. 

He was lucky enough that they were assigned at different competitions all season until now. But seeing Otabek again brought back all the pain he’d been holding in. He took a breath, deciding this mood could be the fuel he needed in order to show his emotions as he skates the program. He could try and get through this, with or without his first real love by his side. 

The drum beat at the beginning of the song sounded, setting a slow rhythm. Yuri slowly looked up while bringing his arms to hug himself with a look of complete sadness on his face. He slowly stood up and began skating as the woman's voice started singing. 

_ ‘I'm down on my knee again, _

_ Hoping for a sign from you, come on.’ _

A double toe loop followed by a triple loop.

_ ‘We fought for this love so long, _

_ But that was not enough for you to stay.’ _

Some footwork in which his body moved as if he could do this in his sleep.

_ ‘And in my dreams I wish that you would _

_ Come back and befill my heart with pure love,’ _

Yuri jumped, intending to do a double flip but accidentally did a triple flip instead. A clean landing and he kept his arms up along with a beautiful arabesque.

He wondered how they'd score that. Hopefully they wouldn't deduct points, since some skaters did up their difficulty in their jumps.

_ ‘Just pure love again. _

_ But you walk on by, you close your eyes.’ _

Yuri let himself get lost in the music, lost in the emotions as his mind recalled when Otabek broke things off. 

_ Yuri worked really hard to cook. He was trying to surprise Otabek with a Kazakh meal called  _ tort tulik mal _. He remembered Otabek mentioning in passing that it was one of his favourites growing up. But tonight, his fiance never ate it. He came home very late. The food was cold. He never even called Yuri to let him know he was going to be late.  _

_ Otabek had been doing that often lately. When he got in, Yuri went to greet him and ask where he was but stopped in his tracks. Hickeys covered Otabek’s neck. Yuri never leaves hickeys where they could be seen. Seeing those marks felt like a slap in the face, as if someone punched him right in his guts. The asshole cheated on him! Who knows for how long this had been carrying on? They’ve been slowly drifting apart after getting engaged. _

_ The look of betrayal and disbelief appeared on the blond’s face. He opened his mouth to say something but Otabek spoke first. “I’m just getting some of my things. I don't want to be with you anymore.” _

_ “What?! What the hell?! Why, Beka?” Yuri couldn’t believe what he was hearing. _

_ “I’m in love with Mila,” Otabek replied flatly. _

_ “With my friend?! Since when?! For how long?!” Yuri was more than shocked. Both his fiancé and friend had hooked up and gotten together behind his back. _

_ “I have been for a while now. I will send someone to get the rest of my things later.” And he walked away not bothering to look at nor respond to Yuri calling after him and the blond breaking down. _

Yuri realized he was more than halfway through his spin combination. That meant he was close to the end of the routine. He had no idea that his mind had been busy reflecting on his memories and not concentrating on his routine while his body moved of its own accord to the music. He could only hope he hadn’t fucked it up. 

_ ‘It is time to say goodbye _

_ And finally let you leave my life. _

_ Don't turn around.’ _

Yuri threw himself into a quadruple axel and a triple salchow. 

_ ‘It is hard, but I have no other choice. _

_ There is no other chance to feel better again.’ _

A look of resolve accompanied the sadness in his expression. During the cantilever, he seamlessly straightened his legs and did a butterfly jump. From there, a camel spin. Somehow he managed to make them flow together beautifully and gracefully, trying not to let his emotions take over.

He wanted his sadness and hurt expressed, but also to keep the beauty in his moves on the ice. 

_ ‘Time, only time. _

_ It was the reason why your feelings died. _

_ Your feelings died.’ _

It was time to finish his final spin combination. Sit spin followed by the Biellmann.

_ ‘There's nothing ... more.’ _

Coming to a stop, Yuri was now in his final stance, hugging himself again with his head tilted and his gaze cast to the side. Breathing heavily, he tried not to cry from the pressure of the competition and from seeing his ex with the hussy in the audience. 

The audience erupted into an applause, giving Yuri a standing ovation. He bowed, and made his way back to Victor, now Yuri’s full-time coach. He was tired and wanted to leave, but knew he had to wait.

“Yurio, that was amazing! Those step sequences that you were having trouble with were flawless! You even pulled off the perfect facial expressions during your program!” Victor was ecstatic. “I’m so proud of how you progressed with not just your skating, but being able to honestly express your feelings in your performance! You always keep so much in, but not today!”

Sitting in the kiss and cry, Yuri was lost in his thoughts until Victor pulled him into a one armed hug, congratulating him on making it to first place. So now he had to stay for the medals.

He won gold, JJ took silver, and Leo ended with bronze. 

Later on, he was at the banquet. He stayed quiet while Victor did most of the talking with prospective supporters, eventually wandering to a corner to keep to himself. He just wanted to zone out listening to the live music until he was allowed to go back to his hotel room. 

Yuri’s mood got worse when he spotted Mila hanging off of Otabek like a disgusting leech while they were talking with Leo. 

“Get over them, they’re not worth your tears.” Yuri jumped, looking toward the owner of the voice that was to his left. JJ was about a foot away from him. Yuri looked at him questioningly and JJ continued. “For people like those two," JJ nodded his head toward the couple, "to just go and betray someone they claimed was important to them? That makes them not worth our time. You’re allowed to be hurt and angry, but do as the song said. Say goodbye and leave them where they belong. You will find someone a heck of a lot better than a cheater.”

Of course JJ knew of the breakup - he was one of Otabek’s good friends, and had been pissed when he heard what had happened from a mutual friend. Otabek lost JJ’s respect then, and the Canadian skater reached out to Yuri to befriend him. JJ completely understood what Yuri was feeling and going through. He'd been there before.

JJ was right. It was time to start leaving them in the past. He needed to focus on himself more and let time heal him more. 

“-here?” Yuri realized he completely missed what JJ was saying, and it appeared that JJ knew that too because he repeated himself. “Do you want to get out of here? We can go to the restaurant back at our hotel for something fatty and some drinks? You look like you need them.”

Yuri sighed in relief and nodded. He definitely wanted to get out of there. Anywhere would be great as long as he could get away from his ex-fiancé and ex-friend. 

JJ put an arm around Yuri’s shoulder to guide him out. Yuri couldn’t help but feel comfortable, and it felt as though he fit well with JJ's arm around him. So he stayed quiet, letting JJ talk and not shaking him off. The blond didn’t even care how they appeared to others. He was just grateful to have a friend who could tell that he was hurting.

He didn’t even notice the jealousy in a pair of dark brown eyes that followed them out.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> About the infidelity tag: The cheating is of Otabek on Yuri, happened in the past, but is described how Yuri found out about it in this fic.


End file.
